The present invention relates to a rescue apparatus with the additional features of the precharacterizing section of patent claim 1.
The portable rescue apparatuses known hitherto have consisted of, for example, spreading tools or combined cutting/spreading tools that serve, for example, to open a vehicle having been in an accident and to rescue the persons inside the vehicle. Such a rescue apparatus has tool halves arranged in a pivoting manner on a head component, which tool halves display in each case an working tip. According to the particular application, different opening widths of the tool halves are required. Thus, for example, in the spreading open of a jammed door or in the displacement of seats, large spread openings and only relatively small forces are to be used. In contrast, for example, in the tearing open of a door gap in order to expose the hinges, large forces and only small opening widths are necessary.
Different apparatuses are used for these different applications, which involves the disadvantage that these apparatuses must always be available on the spot. This consideration, however, results in a high storage-space requirement, for example in a fire engine, as well as the necessity of always carrying along these apparatuses.
Also known is the attachment of different-length, exchangeable arms to an apparatus. However, this has the disadvantage that the entire set of arms must always be carried along to the application site. Moreover, an exchanging of the arms claims too much time during emergency action, especially when the hinging function is also exchanged. This consumption of time can, however, prove to be extremely unfavorable, especially in the case of a rescue operation that must be carried out quickly.
Thus, the object of the invention is to develop a rescue apparatus with the features of the precharacterizing section of patent claim 1 such that a quick changing of the opening width can be carried out.
This object is achieved through the collective teaching of patent claim 1. Advantageous further developments of the rescue device result from the dependent claims 2-16.
According to the invention, at least one working tip of the rescue apparatus is attached to the respective tool half in longitudinally displaceable manner. Through this possibility of changing the distance of the working tip from the head component or from a coupling element arranged on the latter, the opening width in a swinging movement of the tool halves is consequently also changeable. With the alteration of the opening width, the lever arm also changes, so that different forces can be applied according to the positioning of the working tip. Through the longitudinal displaceability of the working tip, a quick and simple changing of the opening width and of the force necessary for the particular application are possible. No additional replacement parts need be carried along in order to adapt the rescue apparatus to the requirements of each case. Moreover, the compactness of the rescue apparatus as a portable unit is maintained. Preferably, the working tip on each tool half is attached in a longitudinally displaceable manner, so that the optimal opening width can be set and a uniform distribution of force on the two tool halves can be ensured.
For the longitudinal displacement of the working tip, the tool half can include a holding part, at which a guide part, connected to the working tip, is arranged so as to be longitudinally displaceable. Through this two-part structure of the tool half, a reliable longitudinal displaceability of the working tip is ensured. In this context, the guide piece can be fixable to the holding part in at least two positions, so that the arm length set in each case is maintained even in presence of strong force effects, and, for example, the spreading process can be carried out reliably and quickly.
The holding part can display a tunnel inside which the guide part is longitudinally displaceable. By means of the tunnel, first, a reliable opening function of the tool halves is ensured even in the case of an extended tool arm, since the tunnel still produces a secure connection of the holding part and the guide part even when the guide part is pulled out. Second, the tunnel offers protection from external influences, e.g. from contamination or mechanical effects, so that the longitudinal displacing of the guide part is always quick and easy, and can be performed to the desired pull-out length without jamming. Of course, there also exists the possibility that the guide part display a tunnel, in which the holding part is longitudinally displaceable.
The fixing of the guide part to the holding part in a particular position can occur by means of at least one securing bolt, which connects the two parts. Here, the securing bolt can, in the inserted state, penetrate a bore in the holding part as well as a bore arranged directly thereunder in the guide part. The fixing by means of the securing bore can be carried out quickly and easily and, moreover, represents a cost-effect possibility for the reliable fixing of the arm length.
Advantageously, the securing bolt can, in the inserted state, end flush with the surface of the guide part and/or the holding part, so that it is not a hindrance during operation.
In order to ensure that the securing bolt is held steady when in the inserted state and cannot inadvertently fall out, the securing bolt can display a laterally arranged recess, into which penetrates a spring-loaded projection arranged on the holding part or on the guide part. Thus, to fix the arm length of the respective tool half it is only necessary to bring the guide piece into the desired position, so that the bores for the securing bolt in the holding part and in the guide piece lie one atop the other. The only remaining step is to insert the securing bolt, the latter requiring no additional locking. The spring-loaded projection can be advantageously designed as a sphere, so that it glides easily into the recess in the securing bolt. By means of the spherical or spherical-segment projection it is also possible to quickly release the securing bolt again if necessary, since the projection can easily glide again out of the recess when the bolt is pulled in the axial direction.
In order to ensure a reliable clicking into place of the spherical projection, the recess can be formed as a semicircle. The recess advantageously extends around the entire periphery of the securing bolt, so that the latter engages the projection in each inserted position.
In order to make the securing bolt always ready for use during operation, it can be fastened to the holding part or to the head component by means of a flexible connecting part, e.g. a chain. The flexible connecting part ensures that the securing bolt is introduced into the bores in the holding part and in the guide part at different distances from the point of attachment of the connecting part. The securing bolt is thereby always protected from loss and is always ready for use.
To increase the stability of the tool arm during the longitudinal displacement, the guide piece can display reinforced outer edges. Advantageously, the tunnel can display grooves extending in the longitudinal direction of the latter, in which grooves these outer edges are guided.
The working tip can, for example, have a saw-tooth shaped outer profile, which in particular displays the barbs, for example, for wedging into the vehicle-door gap, which barbs are extremely advantageous in the spreading open of the vehicle door. The working tip can, however, also be configured for other functions and display, for example, a cutting edge, so that the rescue apparatus can also be used as a cutting apparatus. The rescue apparatus with its longitudinally displaceable arm tips can therefore be used as a spreading apparatus and/or as a cutting apparatus and/or as a tractive apparatus.